Crew of the Dying Gull
The crew of the ''Dying Gull'' was a pirate crew that served aboard the sloop Dying Gull. Despite being captained by the famous Captain Jack Sparrow, the crew was very small compared to his other crews, which was probably the reason of why their plans and operations were generally mediocre or unusable. Around 1751, after a failed heist, the whole crew left Sparrow, but subsequently would reunite after the young Henry Turner paid them to rescue Sparrow and Carina Smyth, and immediately sailed to the sea. During the quest for the Trident of Poseidon, the terrifying Capitán Armando Salazar and his undead crew chased Sparrow, Smyth and Turner to an island and the crew of the Gull was taken prisoner in the Essex under the orders of the tyrannical Lieutenant Scarfield. After escaping from Essex, the crew left the Gull and joined the [[Crew of the Black Pearl|crew of the Black Pearl]]. History Formation It's not known when and where the crew of the Dying Gull was assembled, but it was presumably assembled after Jack Sparrow and Joshamee Gibbs managed to recover the shrunken Black Pearl from the Queen Anne's Revenge after the quest for the Fountain of Youth. At some unspecified point, Sparrow and Gibbs obtained the sloop Dying Gull at the city of Saint Martin and hired the pirates Pike, Cremble and Bollard to the crew as well as the dwarf Marty, a crewman who had worked with Sparrow and Gibbs in the past and was presumed dead. Following the crew's formation, Sparrow led the crew in many misadventures that always ended in failure.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales The Heist to the Saint Martin's Bank Around 1751, the crew organized a heist to the Royal Bank of Saint Martin, which was to be inaugurated the day of the heist. However, the heist didn't developed as planned, since instead of stealing the bank's safe, the crew and their horses ended up dragging the entire bank through the streets of Saint Martin while Lieutenant Scarfield's men pursued them. At one point, Sparrow helped the young astronomist Carina Smyth to escape from Scarfield's guards, who pursued her accusing her of being a witch, but eventually managed to join his crew and once in the Dying Gull, which was aground on the beach as always, opened the safe to see the booty. However, great was the disillusionment when they saw that they only managed to steal an insignificant coin, because the remaining money was scattered during the persecution. Completely irritated, Marty left the crew, and then everyone, even Gibbs, left Sparrow alone with his shrunken Pearl. Sparrow's rescue The next day, after Sparrow's capture by Scarfield's men, it was announced that Sparrow, along Smyth, who was also captured, will be hanged at the same time at Saint Martin's square. However, the young Henry Turner, who had found Sparrow in the cells of Saint Martin thanks to Smyth, decided to help them and paid the crew to help him save Carina and Jack. The rescue was successful, but Sparrow took prisoners both Turner and Smyth, and after they were tied to the Dying Gull's mast, the ship sailed. Salazar's appearance and Dissolution of the Crew Unfortunately for the crew, the terrifying Capitán Armando Salazar of the ghost ship Silent Mary and his undead crew was also searching the Trident of Poseidon to kill every pirate of the Seven Seas and to get his revenge against Jack Sparrow. Knowing that neither he nor his crew could do it alone, Salazar used Captain Hector Barbossa and some of his men to guide him to Sparrow, but the Dying Gull's crew chose to distract the Silent Mary while Sparrow, Turner and Smyth would flee on a rowboat. However, Salazar and his men ended up discovering the trap and chased the trio to an island (but only to there, as they couldn't be on dry land as they would die), while the crew of the Gull was taken prisoner by Lieutenant John Scarfield and his men, who locked them in a cell of their ship, the Essex, forcing them to abandon the Dying Gull at the same time. Subsequently, Salazar would use the Silent Mary to destroy the Essex along with Scarfield and his men, but the Gull's crew managed to escape in time in a rowboat and board the already enlarged Black Pearl, adding itself to the crew of that ship. Behind the scenes *The ''Dead Men Tell No Tales'' comic book adaptation shows two pirates very similar to Pintel and Ragetti as crewmembers aboard the Dying Gull, taking the place of Bollard, Cremble, and Pike. Whether that was a mistake or it has some deeper meaning is currently unknown. Appearances *''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' Notes and references de:Crew der Dying Gull it:Ciurma del Dying Gull Category:Dying Gull crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Pirate crews Category:Joshamee Gibbs' crew